


The Sun and Moon

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Pian Pian (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: An AU with a very interesting twist!  This takes place after Suha discovers Calix is his soulmate and Sahyeon discovers Go Hanbin is his soulmate.  Here are some key elements:This is only a phenomenon that happens with those who’ve discovered their soulmate.  Because hardly anyone finds their soulmate, it’s hardly ever talked about or even researched properly.The Suns:  They can’t handle the cold winter solstice.  They are Children of the Sun.  Can handle and prefer hot temperatures and exert the most energy during the summer solstice.The Moons: They can’t handle the hot summer solstice.  They are Children of the Moon.  Can handle and prefer cold temperatures and exert the most energy during the winter solstice.Solstices of the Winter and Summer have more negative effects while Spring and Autumn equinoxes have more pleasurable effects on soulmates.
Relationships: Calix Elle Ward/Yeon Suha, Yu Sahyeon/Go Hanbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The Sun and The Moon

The Winter Solstice. 

An astronomical occurrence that happens due to the Earth’s position to the sun. Some people, including several religious sects, celebrate the solstice and equinox. So the thought of celebration was actually based on superstition. Almost like the belief in soulmates, except there’s much more scientific proof to prove the power of the imprint, even though it was a rare occurrence that one finds their soulmate. 

Go Hanbin felt it was just like any other day. Though unfortunately, he had to work more than usual because of the Christmas holiday and the upcoming New Year’s holiday close after. It also meant he had to be separated from his soulmate, Yu Sahyeon. Both of them understood the importance of their individual jobs, so they really did anticipate being apart for a while during the holiday rush. 

But something his sister, Dr. Go Hyebin, had said was bothering him to no end…

**/(^x^)\ Flashback /(^x^)\**

“Haahh! See I told you this place had really good tea!” Hyebin sighed as she took her first sip of English black tea with honey and lemon. 

“Hmmm, I suppose…” Hanbin replied. He was being treated to this special tea date in a cozy cafe because his sister was still using him and his newfound soulmate as Guinea pigs for her research as an Imprint Specialist. He couldn’t blame her. It was her specialty. But she tended to ask such...personal and invading questions about their life as soulmates. 

Hanbin knew she was only treating him so she could ask even more questions for her research. But seeing as he could never win against her, just tried to tolerate it as much as he could. “So...what did you want to find out this time?” Hanbin got right to the point. 

“Aww hey, I’m actually treating you to thank you for all the research you helped me with! And besides, I hope you know that you two aren’t my only soulmate patients…”

_ Oh right.  _ He had momentarily forgotten that Calix Elle Ward and Yeon Suha were also her patients. He could only imagine how the shy little Suha would flare up with a red face if she asked the sort of revealing questions that she was asking him and Sahyeon. 

“Still...I feel this is more than just a ‘thank you’,” Hanbin sipped his own English black tea. He always loved its fragrance, especially if it was brewed just right. 

Hyebin let out a heavy sigh. “Okay...guess you caught me. I don’t think this question is as big as the others I’ve asked though,” 

Hanbin just rolled his eyes, “I knew it…”

Hyebin knew this would be the obvious reaction, but she wasn’t going to falter, “It’s really not as invading. I just…. Wanted to know what you were doing on the night of the Winter Solstice?” 

“Winter solstice?” Hanbin was genuinely lost in this question of hers. “The longest night of the year?” As far as he knew, the winter solstice was just an astronomical occurrence when the night is much longer for the certain hemispheres of the earth. For the northern hemisphere where they lived, it would happen just a few days before the Christmas holiday. 

But to Hanbin, that’s all it was. A scientific lunar experience used to dictate the seasons and climate of the planet. Nothing more. So he automatically felt this was some weird superstition his sister was going on about. “Is there a reason you’re asking? It’s just a regular work day for me until Christmas…” he raised an eyebrow. “If this is some attempt to get me to visit the family estate, forget it…”

“Ugh no!” Hyebin was already prepared for this kind of response from her older brother, being the intellectual he is. Well, they both were; and she knew that this was definitely going to sound very strange to him if she brought it up. “I’m talking about a phenomenon that happens only to those who have discovered their soulmate. Someone like yourself…” she continued. “Have you not heard the story of The Sun and The Moon?” 

“I haven’t. But already it sounds like something only to entertain grade school children about imprints and soulmates…” Hanbin replied bluntly. 

“Not for those who’ve actually found their soulmate,” Hyebin bluntly replied back. “I know it’s not fully studied or researched. But that’s only because hardly anyone finds their soulmate or even cares if they do so. So it’s a very  **_rare_ ** phenomenon, but still something I believe that can happen to you nonetheless…”

Hanbin set down his tea, “Alright. I’ll bite. So why should I be concerned about the Winter Solstice as someone who’s found their soulmate?” he still had his doubts, but his little sister really did have a point if it wasn’t researched properly and the reasons why. 

“It’s said that when you’ve discovered your soulmate, your partner either becomes a Child of the Sun or Child of the Moon. Figuring out who is which depends on how either of you respond to the climate during the solstices,” Hyebin continued to explain. 

“So one of us is the sun and one is the moon?” Hanbin tried to break it down into layman’s terms. 

“Yes, figuratively speaking,” 

“Okay...so..?” Hanbin didn’t want to sound like he was losing interest, but...

Hyebin ignored his obvious annoyance. “In my studies, I’ve found that Children of the Sun suffer greatly during the Winter Solstice because the sun is furthest away and depletes their life energy. So they need their soulmate, who’s the Child of the Moon to keep them from any harsh physical or psychological effects. During the winter solstice the children of the moon have the most energy and it’s used to make up for the depleted energy that their partner or child of the sun suffers,” Hyebin continued. “It’s said that the gods put this in place to remind soulmates how much their importance is to the other and also to make sure you’re never separated from your soulmate for too long. Since we all know what happens if we do,” 

Hanbin gave another heavy sigh. “You lost me at ‘The Gods’. Seriously, do you really believe in something that might not be true and hasn’t been studied properly at all?” 

“Go Hanbin!” Hyebin expected her brother to be denying at first, but knew that he shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss the claims. “What are you going to do if you actually get sick on the day of the Winter Solstice? Especially since I know you and Sahyeon don’t live together and have different jobs! It’s already a situation where you’ve been separated from him too long!” 

“This ‘phenomenon’ doesn’t even happen to all people who’ve discovered their soulmates, has it?” Hanbin refuted. “And we see each other more than enough….that’s something you really don’t need to worry about…”

“Well no… But again it’s only because it hasn’t been studied completely due to the lack of participants for the research…” Hyebin huffed. “You’re right, it doesn’t happen to all. But it could happen to you! Just promise me you’ll be closer to Sahyeon on that day!”

**/(^x^)\ end flashback /(^x^)\**

Hanbin sat at his desk finishing up his final column for the day. “That night. For this year it’s tomorrow, right?” he mumbled to himself while checking his calendar. The food critic then moved to check his phone to see if Sahyeon had replied to his text. A text that read [Are you free tonight?]

But of course it had gone unanswered as expected. Haochi had to be filled to the brim with reservations approaching the holiday as it was. Tonight and tomorrow would be no different. Sahyeon would only be able to get back to him in the deep hours of the night as usual during busy seasons. 

Hanbin only sighed and rubbed his temple. “Even if I wanted to, we can’t be with each other tonight. Not until the rush is over. That’s common sense…...I do miss him though…”  _ Maybe we should’ve allotted at least  _ **_little_ ** _ time for each other.  _

A small knock came at his office door. “Young Master?” 

“Yes, come in,” Hanbin answered his secretary.

“I’ll be taking my leave for the day, sir. Are there any other tasks you wish of me before I do?”

“No there isn’t,” Hanbin shut his laptop and moved to place it in his bag. “I was just on my way out as well,” 

“Very good, sir. I’ll have your car ready and warmed up for you out front,” Secretary Lim replied as he helped Hanbin into his warm red peacoat instead of just the lighter blazer he had come in with. “It will be very cold tonight, sir. Make sure you bundle up!”

“Thank you,” 

_ For some reason, that sounded a little more daunting than it needed to be… _

…

“Have a good night, sir! I will park your car in the usual place,” It wasn’t often that his secretary got to take him home. But it was more efficient since they both were leaving his studio office at the same time

Heading up the steps of his apartment, Hanbin felt a very bitter chill in the air. “Oh! It seems colder than the weather forecast had said,” He tried to shrink his neck into the collars of his winter wear. “Better head in…”

Entering his apartment felt like he was entering a dark ice cave. “Geez, did I not set the thermostat?” Hanbin shuddered as he stepped in. He had an app on his phone linked to his central heating. He could’ve sworn he set it to turn on automatically just an hour before he arrived home. When the food critic looked at the thermostat, however, it was set properly and tuned to the way he wanted as set on the app. 

“This… it better not be broken…”  _ I don’t know anyone who would come out for emergency repair...ugh.  _ He muttered to himself. But again, even feeling the air from the vent proved it was at a proper temperature. “Doesn’t seem to be broken…” 

_ So why is it...still so cold?  _

There was another odd thing that Hanbin noticed. No matter what light he turned on, his room just felt...dark. “Ugh. I’m just being paranoid. Can’t believe I’m letting her scare me…” he tried to shake these odd thoughts from his head. But he couldn’t deny the fact that his body felt very chilled even after entering a properly heated room. “Maybe I’m just coming down with something,” 

The tired food critic went through his nightly routine. This time his bath water was a lot warmer than it needed to be. He even prepared a medicinal tea to take his cold medicine with. Then searched his closet for his ‘Mr. Heaty’* to add to his duvet for the night. He put on thick socks with equally thick flannel pajamas. 

Again. No matter what he did, he just couldn’t shake the chill from his body. Even after being under his ‘Mr. Heaty’ and duvet for over an hour. “Dammit….why am I so cold?!” Hanbin started to feel rather miserable. But more than that, his body started to convulse and tremble. As if he was going into tremor. “W-what the hell is happening to me??” 

The involuntary trembling began in his core and spread outward to his extremities. He could visibly see his hands shaking when he tried to take one more sip of his hot tea. It literally seemed as if the food critic had developed multiple sclerosis at a tremendously intense speed. 

Not only that, but his imprint felt like it was burning. Not a burn from heat, rather, a harsh bite from the ice. 

It wasn’t long before Hanbin felt like he was struggling to breathe. “No… It… can’t be. Am I… Really a child of the sun who’s been away from his Moon too long?! ...On the night of the Winter Solstice?” 

The elephant on his chest seemed to be growing bigger. He could even swear that his breaths were coming out in steam like when one travels outside in the snow. Even though he’s in a very warm room even under a pile of warm blankets. 

_ No...I… I don’t want to die,  _ he started to pray.  _ My soulmate...my soulmate… I don’t want to die alone… Sahyeon…  _ He began to cry fervently in his soul. The first person that came to his mind in his desperation was of course his soulmate.  _ Sahyeon… Sahyeon...SAHYEON!!  _

“SAHYEON!”

/(^x^)\ Meanwhile at Haochi /(^x^)\

Yu Sahyeon stretched after putting a load of dishes into their place after drying. “Is this the last load, Suha?” he felt strangely energized on this particular night. Matter of fact, he and Suha managed to clean the floors and even got to discarding any unused ingredients (that don’t have good shelf life) before doing the dishes. All despite how busy they were that night before closing. 

“Nope. Our busboy gave us a new load. But I think they’re done with cleaning the dining rooms,” the Cocoball said emptying the load into the large industrial sink filled with soapy water and bubbles flying everywhere. 

“Alright. Bring it on, let’s get this done!” Sahyeon said with a puffed chest. “I wanna get home and play some online COD tonight. You in?” He felt like he could stay up all night and still be prepared to go the next morning. 

And not just him, but Suha felt the very same way. “Sure! Just take care not to die too easy. I’m starting to get tired of having to aid in your ammunition stores after you respawn,” 

“Aw hey! It’s just because our other teammates can’t keep up with us!” Sahyeon joked as he dried the dishes Suha handed him after washing. 

“OR you just can't keep up with us on the harder levels!” Suha rolled his eyes as he washed the dishes with vigor; passing them to Sahyeon for drying. Just thinking about their midnight gaming made him want to hurry home to his beloved console. He too felt a lot of energy. Even thought that he could play til the morning and still be bright eyed and bushy tailed for work the next day. 

This night almost seemed like a night they should drink the night away for once and catch up outside of work or the gaming community. But of course their diligence and commitment to their careers wasn’t going to allow that. Not only that, both of them had soulmates. Times spent together, even as friends, seemed to dwindle. 

_...sahyeon… Sahyeon…  _

The wolf pup paused just then, hearing a very distinctive voice. He tried to shrug it off, but the voice got louder. 

_ Sahyeon...SAHYEON!! Please...I don’t want to die alone...Saheyon!! _

The second in command realized that’s not just any voice. That was the voice of his soulmate, Go Hanbin. He also received a vision of Hanbin looking as if he were trapped under thin ice. 

Suha was still hard at work handing Sahyeon the dishes to dry, but stopped when he noticed his best friend standing stock still as though he’d received an electric shock. “Sahyeon? Are you okay?” 

Sahyeon didn’t answer, but turned toward his favored colleague, “Suha...do you think you can finish the rest by yourself? There’s something wrong with Hanbin!” he said as he kept getting loads of images and voices from the desperate food critic, literally dying in his home. 

“Wait what?” Suha was confused. Sahyeon was just wanting to go home and play their favorite online game and now there was a desperate change of tune. 

“Please Suha! I’ll buy you lunch. O-or even some brews!* Just please stand in for me!!” Sahyeon couldn’t really wait for Suha’s or Calix’s approval. 

“Okay sure, but…” Suha had never really seen that kind of look in Sahyeon’s eyes. He already knew that this DEFINITELY wasn’t Sahyeon faking just to skip work. 

“THANK YOU SUHA! I’ll make it up to you I promise!” Sahyeon rushed out of the kitchen. But Suha followed close behind him. 

“Ah but wait, Sahyeon!! At least take your jacket!” a motherly Suha yelled following him out into the blistering wind of that night. “It’s below freezing!” 

Suha just sighed seeing Sahyeon disappear into the harsh winter night with his chef uniform still on and no winter gear whatsoever.  _ That...look on his face… _ the Cocoball couldn’t get over the way Sahyeon looked at him just then. 

“Suha! Get back in here! You’ll catch your death out there!” Chef Calix called from the warm doorway of their restaurant. 

“S..sorry Chef! I just didn’t want him to leave without a jacket…”  _ Still. I hope Gogo is okay. Sahyeon looked so...scared.  _

It was then that Calix started coughing and sneezing; trying to get back into the warm staff room where Suha chased Sahyeon out the back door. 

“C-Chef?! Are you okay? You’re not sick are you?” A very concerned Cocoball said as he ran right back inside and put his hand on the head chef’s forehead to check his temperature. 

Calix felt like he melted in his soulmate’s palm, “I’m okay. I guess...I was just cold for a second…” 

  
  



	2. Chapter II:  Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit hard to write.

_ “C-Chef?! Are you okay? You’re not sick are you?” A very concerned Cocoball said as he ran right back inside and put his hand on the head chef’s forehead to check his temperature.  _

_ Calix felt like he melted in his soulmate’s palm, “I’m okay. I guess...I was just cold for a second…”  _

“That’s odd. I didn’t think you were sensitive to the cold?” A strong, fit man like Calix really didn’t seem like he bore sensitivity to any sort of inclement weather. Not only that, but they were also indoors with a central heating system. So it did make Suha worry a bit that his soulmate might actually be coming down with something.  _ Tonight seems really off for some reason.  _

“Ah! I should go close the door!” Suha remembered he just ran in without looking behind him. He found the back door that Sahyeon had rushed out of still wide open. Of course it was partially Suha’s fault that it was. His eyes then caught a glimpse of the weather thermometer just outside reading 2 degrees Celsius and dropping; just as the forecast had told him earlier that morning.  _ Sahyeon was so worried. I hope he doesn’t catch a cold. And I hope GoGo is okay…  _

The full moon that night seemed to shine bigger and brighter more than usual. Even against the illuminated pollution of the city. 

/(TxT)\

Sahyeon bounded toward Hanbin’s apartment complex at full speed. Thankfully both pedestrian and street traffic worked in his favor and hardly anything was stopping his bee line run to his soulmate. Not even the bitterly cold air was stinging his lungs as he exerted his body at full speed. The only thing he could think about was how Hanbin’s voice was struggling worse with every half minute that passed.  _ He’s starting to sound like he’s struggling to breathe…  _ “Hang on Hanbin! Please! I’m almost there!!” tears began to stream down his face as he was fearing the ultimate worst. 

Back in his apartment, Hanbin found his breathing becoming more shallow. It got to the point where his vision started to fog up. “No...not like this. I don’t want it to end like this…I don’t want to leave him alone…” His body ached with a desperate chill and he could swear he was about to go into a seizure with how bad he was shaking uncontrollably. He felt his consciousness slowly slipping away...but fought hard to push back in his fear of mortality. Just picturing Sahyeon crying endlessly over his ashes would grant him just enough strength to keep fighting. 

Hanbin could also hear something faint. A voice that seemed to get louder. Begging him to hang on. 

_ I’m almost there, Hanbin… Just hang on! Please! _

“Ah…” Hanbin said with a now wheezing breath. “I can hear his voice,” 

It felt ominous knowing this could be one of the last times he’d get to hear his soulmate’s normally sleepy, laid back, and sexy voice.  _...Sahyeon… _

“...Hanbin...HANBIN!” This time that voice was much louder and clearer. “Hanbin, talk to me! What happened?!” 

He then felt the blankets he was under pulled off his violently trembling body. Big hands and arms wrapped around him, trying to shake him awake. Followed by hard knuckles grinding into his chest to help stable his breathing (sternum rub*). 

Hanbin coughed as his heart and lungs were stirred back into function. “Sahyeon?” he asked in a daze.  _ He’s...here…  _ A huge sort of relief washed over him. With whatever strength he could muster, tried to fully put his arms around him. “Sahyeon…hold me...it...will help…” Hanbin was only going on a guess, but as long as his soulmate was there now, he felt he’d start to recover. 

And of course Sahyeon would never deny an embrace from his life partner. “Hanbin! What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you shaking so bad? You’re even blue in the face!” The wolf pup couldn’t help asking such questions in his panic. But at the same time was dialing the emergency number*. 

Hanbin just couldn’t answer at all. He just wanted to hang on tight to his soulmate; feeling some of the pain start to melt away. The food critic even hated that he pulled away to wrap him tight in a warm blanket. 

“Okay, yes! I’ll meet you downstairs at the entrance!” Sahyeon frantically told the emergency operator. The wolf pup tried to bundle up his ill-stricken love as much as he possibly could before lifting him bridal style into his arms. 

“Sa..Sahyeon...just let them come up. I’m heavy…” Hanbin managed with a still wheezing voice. 

“That would take too much time. I guess you don’t know how bad you look  _ and  _ sound right now…” Sahyeon replied to his barely conscious soulmate. “Just hold onto me…” 

Making sure the apartment was locked up, Sahyeon carried his ailing soulmate down the stairs of the complex. (The very same way he had come up; elevators would’ve taken too long.) Thankfully, the ambulance had just pulled up and was ready with a stretcher. 

“He..he can’t breathe and he looks so blue!” Sahyeon frantically told the emergency personnel. 

The paramedics then practiced their usual protocol. “Okay sir, we got it from here. Just give us some space so we can assess him,” they said trying to push Sahyeon away so they could properly operate on him, but only as due protocol. 

Those words seemed dangerous for both Sahyeon and Hanbin as they tried to separate the healthy from the sick so they could work properly. “No wait! I’m his soulmate! Please! Please let me go with him!” 

Hanbin had never heard such a voice from Sahyeon. It sounded frantic, pleading, and desperate on the verge of tears. So fighting the uncontrollable convulsions of his body, he cried out, “LET HIM COME WITH ME! I-i-i-if y-y-y-you don’t, I’ll M-m-m-make sure all of you are out on your asses. I’m Go Hanbin, my family runs the hospital you’re about to take me to!” Hanbin yelled through a violently quaking jaw. 

Upon hearing his name, every emergency worker jumped. And before Sahyeon knew it, he was shoved into the ambulance along with Hanbin. The personnel started to ask the wolf pup questions since it didn’t seem Hanbin was physically able to do so. Especially since they fixed a large oxygen mask on his face to help regulate his breathing. 

...

It wasn’t long before they ended up at the ER and fully began assessing Hanbin. The longer the doctors and nurses were working on him, the more baffled they were becoming. “Mr. Yu, did he happen to fall into thin ice or out in the cold for too long?” one of the nurse practitioners asked him. 

Sahyeon really couldn’t process anything and could barely think as everyone was rushing around both him and his soulmate; asking questions that Hanbin couldn’t answer because he looked like he was coming down from a seizure. But he did his best to try to keep his wits about him. “No! I found him in his bed like this! Matter of fact, his room was unbearably hot. And he was under a pile of blankets  _ with  _ a heating blanket!” 

This really added to the hospital staff’s confusion as to why Hanbin was suffering as though he’d taken a polar ice plunge. “It’s just really odd. Because he seems to be suffering from hypothermia…”

_ Wait…. WHAT?!  _ Sahyeon really could believe what he was hearing.  _ How on earth…  _

Hanbin’s room was hot. Sahyeon even managed a glimpse of the thermostat and realized that it was set to a temperature much higher than needed for room temperature during the winter. And he just finished explaining that he’d found his soulmate under a thick duvet with a heating blanket set to high over him! 

However, when the second in command thought about it, when he held Hanbin in his arms, his skin felt hot to the touch  _ on the surface _ . But as he felt the inner temperature of his body, he literally felt like a block of ice. 

It wasn’t long before one of the nurses came in with an EKG heart monitor to start sticking on Hanbin’s abdomen and other places where major blood vessels were. This procedure required them to unbutton and open the ailing food critic’s pajama top. 

It was then they noticed something extremely odd. Even that was an understatement. “His….His imprint!” the nurse gasped in surprise. This of course drew Sahyeon’s attention as well. 

It felt like time stopped. Hanbin’s imprint was not its usual bold purple color as it would be from his bond to Sahyeon. Instead, it shined a bright golden yellow; like the sun. If that weren’t enough, the initials, YSH, appeared to gleam like a faceted jewel. Shining brilliantly like a precious shimmering gemstone, the yellow topaz. 

“S...somebody call in an imprint specialist! This may have to do with a complication to his imprint!” the head nurse frantically called out. “Is Dr. Hyebin still here?”

“Yes ma’am, I think she was staying late tonight! I’ll page her right away!!” the nurses rushed about. The head nurse continued to stick the wires of the EKG heart monitor onto Hanbin’s body and made sure his breathing was in check. Another nurse brought in a couple of warm blankets to try to bring Hanbin’s temperature back up. 

“Mr. Yu! You said you were his soulmate, right? Has anything odd happened with your imprint as well?” one of the nurses asked as they were treating Hanbin who seemed to have lost consciousness. 

“H...Hanbin!” the wolf pup’s voice held a desperate whine to it. 

“Don’t worry, he’s just unconscious. His breathing is starting to go back to normal and we're keeping a very close eye on his heart!” the head nurse assured as she began the EKG. “But I’d like to know if your imprint had any changes as well, if you don’t mind…”

“O...oh, sure…” Sahyeon could barely think. Not with his soulmate looking the way he did on this hospital bed. But he did as told and removed his chef’s jacket that he didn’t have time to change out of for this emergency. 

“WOAH!!” Sahyeon’s eyes went wide as saucers seeing the imprint that thoroughly shone through his wolf tattoo. It usually shone a lovely pink cherry blossom color. But now, GHB was illuminating a light star sapphire color. Beautifully faceted like a jewel much like Hanbin’s. A color that would remind anyone of the bright blue full moon as if it were a piece of jewelry. 

“Oh my… Yeah...I definitely feel this has something to do with your imprint,” the head nurse pondered. “Forgive me for asking, but…” it actually pained her to need to ask this because not a lot of people like to admit it. “Have you...been away from your soulmate for too long?”

It was then that Sahyeon felt his heart drop. This was something he couldn’t deny. Both he and Hanbin had anticipated not being able to see each other so much because of the busy holiday. But now… “I….we knew our jobs would get hectic during this time of the season. But...I didn’t think...this would happen…” he began to tear up. They could’ve at least taken one day or two out of their busy lives to make sure their bonds were healthy. “It...it was only a couple of weeks! I…”  _ No...there is no excuse if he’s here like this suffering greatly.  _ He rethought what he was about to say.

Sahyeon cupped the now unconscious Hanbin’s hand and rubbed it affectionately against his tearful face. “Oh Hanbin...I’m so sorry…” 

**...Meanwhile…**

Hyebin was finishing up the last of her reports. Sending off prescriptions, blood work, and making sure all her patients had all the care and appointments they needed for the next morning. It all caused her to stay much later than usual since her research reports took a little bit longer to type up. 

But the resident imprint specialist did have a seminar at a local university coming up later in the week, so perfecting her work and presentations were key! 

“ **Paging Dr. Go Hyebin to the Emergency Ward. Paging Dr. Go Hyebin to the Emergency Ward,** ” blared the intercom in her office. It was strange that they would even ask for her at this hour, but even stranger for an imprint specialist to be called to the Emergency Ward?

“The ER?” Of course she was confused, but nonetheless rushed to put on her lab coat and head down to the place of beckoning; making sure to take all the tools necessary. 

As she was making it to the elevators, she received a call from one of the ER practitioners. “Hello?”

“Oh Dr. Go! You’re still here in the hospital, right?”

“Yes, I’m on my way to the ER right now, what happened?” she asked for a run down of what to expect once she got there. 

“It’s your brother. He’s suffering from hypothermia, but we weren’t sure of the reasoning until we saw his imprint. It’s just...really odd looking, his soulmate’s imprint looks very odd as well!” the ER charge explained over the phone. 

“What?!?” Hyebin couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her older brother was in the ER. More than that. He was in the ER because she  _ knew  _ he didn’t get hypothermia from falling into thin ice. “Alright, I’m on my way now! What room is he in?”

“302. He’s unconscious as of right now, but his convulsions are seeming to calm down a bit. His soulmate is here with him so I think it might be helping?”

“Got it. Just try to hold me back from wanting to throttle him!” she angrily exclaimed, hanging up the phone as she literally began to run down to the emergency room floors. 

“Go Hanbin, I swear… I better not hear that you’re here in the ER  _ BECAUSE YOU WOULDN’T LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!! _ ”


	3. Chapter III:  Angel Answer Me

**A/N: This chapter is specially dedicated to my beloved cat companion, Abby, who sadly passed on Februrary 18th, 2021. Thank you for putting up with me for 19 years.**

**https://www.instagram.com/p/CLjpN5ypLeT/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link**

**A song I listened to as I wrote the 'healing' part of this chapter was Angeles by Enya: https://youtu.be/dR4jn3WjWxE**

**Music can always make stories seem more powerful and full of life and inspiration!**

Hanbin was still unconscious and his breathing was improving, but still struggling quite a bit. Sahyeon could only hope the large oxygen mask on his face was giving him enough to make up for it. The wolf pup tried to bundle him with the warmed blankets as it seemed he hadn’t stopped shaking at all. _He still seems so cold…_ he thought as he looked at the vital monitors. It wasn’t as if he could read them at all, but at least they weren’t going off in serious alarm. 

“Pardon me, please excuse me,” said a familiar voice coming through the door. “If all of you are done here, please go tend to other patients!” Hyebin said having to make her way to an unneeded crowd of curious hospital staff. 

“Doctor Go!” the charge nurse replied. 

“How is he?” she asked immediately as if she really couldn’t care for anything else. The way her elder brother looked was nothing short of being very pale; almost blue. “Hanbin!”

“We got his breathing under control. His heart rate seems to pick up a bit too, but he’s still suffering from moderate convulsions,” she explained. “We couldn’t find a reason for this sudden illness...but we did spot this,” the charge nurse pulled back the blankets enough to where Hanbin’s imprint was exposed. And shined like brilliant yellow gemstones were engraved into his skin. “And that’s...why we called you here. We believe this to have something to do with imprints…”

“My word….so...it’s true then?” she mumbled to herself. “Sahyeon, what about your imprint?”

Sahyeon brought his chef jacket down enough to where his imprint could be seen through his tattoo. A brilliant diamond blue to match the color of the winter’s blue full moon. Doctor Hyebin let out a sigh of disbelief that she was actually correct about the sun and moon phenomenon. 

“Um...Dr. Go?” the charge ER nurse gave her a questioning look as to what they should all do. 

“I can’t believe it. The Sun and The Moon. It really is true…” she said in response, running her finger lightly over Hanbin’s imprint. An imprint she knew was a very different color on any other night than the Winter Solstice. 

“I’m sorry?” the nurse answered. Of course she’d be confused on what the imprint specialist was talking about, given she had little knowledge on imprints herself. “What do you mean, Dr. Go?”

Hyebin came back to her senses and quickly gathered her wits. “I’m sorry. I’ll explain, but he’ll be okay. He just needs some rest…” she then turned to Sahyeon who was worriedly holding on to Hanbin’s hand as he lay in the hospital bed. “Much needed rest with his soulmate. It might seem silly, but his soulmate is the best possible medicine for my brother right now…” 

“I see,” the nurse only smiled. It seemed heartwarming to hear that only a soulmate could cure an illness or their partner in distress, but at the same time daunting for the person who had to suffer such a plight. 

“He...he’ll really be alright?” Sahyeon asked; his voice held not just worry, but tears of guilt. 

“Yes,” Hyebin assured her brother’s soulmate. “As long as you’re with him, he should recover very quickly…”

Sahyeon couldn’t help the tears from falling from his eyes. “We...didn’t think we would be apart for that long. Honest...I…” the second in command tried to explain. He squeezed Hanbin’s hand that he held in his own. 

“You don’t need to explain,” Hyebin stopped him. “While you two being apart from each other for too long may have played a part, there’s something else that made this situation a lot worse than it needed to be. You see…” 

Hyebin then explained the phenomenon about the Sun and Moon and how the solstices might play a part in the health of their imprints for soulmates. The very same story and information she had given her brother just a couple of weeks prior. “So...one of us is the child of the sun and the other is the child of the moon?” Sahyeon asked, trying to understand to the best of his ability. 

“Yes, and based on the color of his imprint and him suffering from hypothermia on this night which…” Dr. Hyebin then looked at the clock that displayed just past midnight. “...the Winter Solstice just begun, it seems my brother is the soulmate that is the Child of the Sun. His imprint shines gold like the sun and he can’t handle the cold weather unless you, Sahyeon, who is the Child of the Moon is with him on this day. No ill effects would’ve happened had you two had been close to each other, at least on this night,” 

“I’m...the Child of the Moon,” Sahyeon tried to grasp everything he was hearing. It all sounded like something from a young adult fantasy novel. But seeing as how his beloved is laid up in a hospital bed with a large oxygen mask on his face and wires stuck all around his body as a result of this ‘fantasy’, this was definitely no concept of a bookstore’s bestseller. 

Hyebin laid a hand on his shoulder, “Yes. And though I’m holding back the greatest urge to choke the life out of him for not heeding my warnings….” Hyebin even had to take a short breath to calm herself. “The medicine he needs right now, is you. Child of the Moon. Comfort your Sun and help replenish the energy that he lost tonight,” 

Sahyeon nodded as if he was given a very important mission to uphold. Now was not the time for feeling guilty and beating himself up over things he didn’t know about, therefore couldn’t help. Hanbin needed him desperately right now. “Is it...possible for me to...share the bed? I...I wanna hold him to me…”

_Oh my…_ “You know, I don’t see why not?” It may seem a tight squeeze, but they wouldn’t be crushing each other in anyway. She helped move Hanbin to one side of the bed and removed his blanket. “Now that I think about it, why don’t you leave your chef jacket off? I think skin-on-skin contact would be better for quicker recovery?”

Sahyeon nodded again and was now left with just his pants and socks on. He picked Hanbin up slightly to hold him as he lay down with him. Of course the wires from the EKG monitor sticking on Hanbin’s skin felt a little weird against his own, but that was of no worry to him right now. 

Hyebin then helped them bundle with the warmed blanket as best as she could so they were nice and cozy as possible in such a tight area. 

Sahyeon nuzzled his love as best as he could given he had an oxygen mask on. “He...still feels so cold...and he's still shivering…” 

“Don’t worry, Sahyeon! I promise! He’ll start to feel better in no time!” Hyebin said gently. “Be strong for him! He needs his Moon more than anyone right now,” 

When Hyebin stepped back, it felt like she was witnessing something truly extraordinary. It was almost as if she could _literally see_ Sahyeon give Hanbin his moon energy. All of the moon energy that Hanbin desperately needed that very important night that they _should’ve_ been closest to each other. 

As she stood watching, she briefly caught the light of the full moon just outside of the window. Almost as if on impulse, she’d gone and opened the window even more to allow the full light of the moon inside. It only made the sight before her all the more incredible. Almost as if they were both shining brightly. She could literally see Sahyeon’s now blue moon imprint shining so bright even from under the thermal blanket. And not just Sahyeon’s, but Hanbin’s brilliant sun colored imprint was starting to regain the stronger light it _should’ve_ had on the night of the Winter Solstice. 

Seeing this true brilliant light for the first time in her life. It didn’t even feel possible to catch this sort of occurrence on any camera or recording device. Matter of fact, it felt wrong to even try to film and invade the privacy of something seemingly so holy occuring before her eyes; A holiness of healing driven by the power of the imprint. She then saw the monitors watching closely over Hanbin’s most inner vitals; his breathing becoming more stable, oxygen levels rising back where they need to be, heart rate returning from its terrible tremors, and his inner body temperature returning to normal.

This had to be the most incredible night for someone with a passion in the studying of imprints, bonding, and the power of it all. For someone like Dr. Go Hyebin. Even if it was just seen as an understudied phenomenon, she could actually hold testimony (as well as her brother and his soulmate) to the truth of this astounding phenomenon. And maybe help spread awareness among her patients who’ve found their soulmates so that something like what happened to Hanbin, won’t happen to some other poor soulmate. 

…

Sahyeon felt like he was entranced holding his soulmate to his body. He felt himself starting to grow a little tired, but not too much. He did feel Hanbin start to warm up in his arms. Even start to breathe properly; as if he were only holding his sleeping soulmate after a night of passionate love.

It was then he saw the relieved looks on Hyebin’s face. Astonishment was there of course, but also relief. “Is...he okay?” he felt the need to ask one last time. 

“Hm?” Hyebin was snapped suddenly out of her intense thoughts. “Oh! Oh yes! See!” she pointed to the monitor. “All of his vitals are returning to norm--” Dr. Hyebin was then interrupted by coughing and sputtering of Hanbin starting to regain his consciousness. 

The food critic opened his eyes to find his soulmate holding him in his hospital bed with his sister watching closely over them. But of course, he was more happy to see his soulmate, “Sa...Sahyeon…” he said in just above a whisper under his oxygen mask. 

“Hanbin...fucking thank god you’re alright!” of course Sahyeon apologized for his colorful language, but it didn’t mask the relief he felt when his soulmate came to. He wanted to cry. He wanted to squeeze him so tight in happiness, but he could really only do one of those options, so he allowed a couple of tears to fall. “Fucking hell, don’t ever scare me like that again…”

Sahyeon moved off the hospital bed so Hanbin could be more comfortable now that he was awake. He still laid his head over his chest, however, “How come you never told me about this? Why did you allow this to….” the poor wolf pup had so many questions he wanted to ask, but really felt he couldn’t. Not to someone who just woken up in a hospital bed and probably couldn’t think too clearly yet. 

That was until his sister decided to whack him with a roll of papers like a paper fan. “That’s what I’d like to know, too!” she huffed. “Why was _I_ the one that had to tell Sahyeon about the Sun and Moon phenomenon? And WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE ER BECAUSE OF IT?!”

“Eerrrr Hyebin…” he got that his sister was upset, but whacking him like a dog with a newspaper seemed a bit much for someone sick in a hospital bed. 

“Ugh, you wench. I could have you sued for medical malpractice for doing that, you know…” his voice seemed tired, but nonetheless fully recovered. 

“Yeah, well you were declared perfectly fine and healthy at 12:27 am which was 3 minutes before I LIGHTLY hit you with these papers. You KNOW I actually want to choke you to death right now, right? Now explain….” she retorted back. “Why didn’t you heed my advice?” she actually looked on the verge of tears. It appeared to Sahyeon that even though they annoyed each other often, Hyebin and Hanbin were actually quite close. Reminded him of his own little sister. 

Hanbin could only huff his anger into his oxygen mask, “We tried! I couldn’t find a proper time to talk to him about it or even find the time to spend with him!” 

“Um...but...you could’ve texted me? You know I still would’ve seen it and at least have done _something_ …” it was now Sahyeon’s turn to show a little anger at why Hanbin had made them worry. 

“I...well…” Hanbin hated to admit it. He hated to admit that he actually refused to believe in the Sun and Moon phenomenon until all this happened. 

“You didn’t believe it. That’s why. You asshole….I swear you could’ve….” Hyebin couldn’t even bring herself to say it in front of Sahyeon. 

“I just...didn’t believe it. That’s all. I just didn’t think it was possible...so...I’m sorry…” Hanbin said in a small voice. If there was anything he hated more, it was being proven wrong. Then suffering said consequences of being proven wrong. 

“Don’t just say sorry to me,” Hyebin huffed with heated breath; tears may have been present. “Say it to the person who might've witnessed your death tonight!” she wanted to hit him with the roll of papers again, but fought with all her might not to do so. 

That’s right. Sahyeon had to have been terrified to death over this whole thing. He even wondered how he knew to come to his aid right when he needed him? But that wasn’t important. He made his soulmate, someone he cherished and loved, someone fate had made just for him, only for him; he gave his soulmate the worst scare of his life that night. 

Hanbin knew this was no time to have any pride whatsoever given the prideful person he usually is. Especially as he really could’ve just mentioned it to Sahyeon in passing, just as he had suggested. And especially since he just suffered the worst pain and fear of his own life being taken that night. “I’m...sorry. I’m sorry, Sahyeon. I just…” no….there was no excuse now. So he couldn’t even finish what he was saying to his poor wolf pup. 

Sahyeon just gave a huge sigh and went to nuzzle his partner of fate, “It’s fine...just...don’t ever do that again. _Please!_ Your sister is a _specialist_ on these things! If she has some concern or worry over our imprints, at least give it some thought and tell me about it too!! I deserve to know!” his voice sounded pleading, even still had a bit of tears to it. 

“I...I will. I promise…” it hurt to admit being wrong and worrying the people that love you. But when you do, the best thing is to man up and admit it. After all, it only shows they loved you enough to be angry over your stupidity when you almost lose your life over something that was completely avoidable. 

“U..um, also. You should put your shirt back on. You could catch a cold like that,” Hanbin noted Sahyeon being shirtless. Of course, unknown to Hanbin, it was only to speed up the food critic’s recovery. 

“Actually. He’s probably not even bothered by it,” Hyebin finally spoke up. “He’s a child of the moon. The cold most likely doesn’t bother him at all during the days of the Winter Solstice,”

When Sahyeon finally thought about it, he remembered he ran out of the restaurant with no winter gear whatsoever and ran in bitter cold all the way to Hanbin’s apartment with no issues whatsoever to dealing with the weather. He even recalled Suha chasing him as he ran out concerned that he wasn’t wearing a jacket in near freezing weather. 

That’s when Sahyeon made a small gasp in realization. “Hey...Suha and Chef are soulmates, too. Do you think this could happen to them as well?” 

“Well it’s certainly a possibility,” Hyebin answered as she was getting a nose-piece to replace the oxygen facemask for Hanbin. 

“Should I call?” Sahyeon searched his pockets for his phone. 

“Well you could...but it’s past midnight?” Hyebin looked at the clock again and realized it was almost 1 a.m..

Sahyeon was already searching for Suha’s contact because he knew that Suha would always pick up. “Sure it’s very late. But would you like to be treating a _second_ soulmate for this phenomenon, Doctor?” he asked really trying to be sarcastic, but there was actually a lot of truth to what he was saying. 

“I suppose not,” she responded; fully understanding the circumstances. “Try to get a hold of them. I’ll go see if I can’t find some hot soup for my brother….not like he deserves it…” she huffed a bit, still mad that none of this would’ve happened if only Hanbin would’ve taken her advice. 

“Oh go off…” Hanbin huffed right back as she left the room. He already felt like he didn’t feel the need to be reprimanded anymore. 

The only thing he could hear in the room now was the dialing of Sahyeon trying to call Suha in this very late hour. 

/(^x^)\ Meanwhile /(^x^)\

“Aaaahh….C...Calix….this position…” Suha huffed as he was forced onto his side on Calix’s bed. Suha noticed clearly from the moment Calix asked Suha to stay with him for the night, that he was very eager and really wanting to make that sweet love he adored to give to his soulmate. 

_We...almost didn’t even make it past the front door…_ Not that that hasn’t happened before, but Calix knew Suha would much rather do it on a soft surface like the couch or bed. And because Calix was literally carrying Suha all the way to the bedroom, the Cocoball didn’t even get a chance to take off his shoes at the entryway until the head chef pulled them off as he was literally almost tearing Suha’s clothes off of him. 

“You don’t like it?” Calix asked as he hugged one of Suha’s legs to his body, while the other was underneath him as he drove into his soulmate’s cute little hole into his bed. 

“I..It’s not that…” Suha said in heavy breaths. He was still in a grand form of ecstasy feeling his love fill him up with pleasure. “I….I...um….can feel everything…” he tried to shyly say into the pillow. 

It only took a minute to process what Suha meant by that. In their current position, Suha’s inner thigh would feel the entirety of the bottom of Calix’s groin. He could probably feel the bottom of the chef's huge plum with its two lovely treasures rubbing on his thigh. And if he went low enough, probably feel Calix’s hole as well. “Ah...you mean this?” he teasingly smiled as he sat a little bit on Suha’s thigh. He continued to gyrate into Suha’s puckered opening in their lovemaking. 

“AH! CALIX!” A name that Suha really only called him in private of course. “S-S-STOP! IT’S TOO HOT!! IT’S TOO HOT!!”

Suha meant that both metaphorically and physically. The ‘pretzel dip’ position Calix had them in was driving the poor Cocoball wild and it wasn’t long before that fact was proven. Suha managed to shoot his love seed so hard that it actually went over his head and hit the headboard of Calix’s bed. “C..Calix...that was too much!!!” Suha felt like he wanted to pee a little as the pleasure still wanted to surge through his manhood. 

Calix just bent forward after having released his own seed into Suha, “I love how you always act so innocent, though we’ve done all these naughty things so many times,” he then brought his precious soulmate into passionate kisses to hopefully get him aroused again. 

“Mmmph...oohhh! Wait...wait...Calix please. Remember I’m still waiting on Sahyeon’s phone call!” Suha said fully knowing that his beautiful soulmate wanted more and really wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon. 

Calix only groaned in response. Sure he was worried about Sahyeon and his soulmate too, but for some reason, tonight...on this very night, he wanted all of Suha’s attention with no interruptions. “W..Well they haven’t called us yet, so...please...I really…”

Just then, Suha’s phone rang. Of course making Calix feel like he had just gotten doused with cold water. “Ugh…” he groaned as if he was in pain when Suha pulled away from him to answer. He honestly didn’t mean to sound like he didn’t care. Especially since this was his own second-in-command and the son of his beloved late teacher that was in a sort of peril. _I shouldn’t be acting like this...maybe it’s just the full moon or something…_ he reprimanded himself. 

[“Hello”] Suha answered his phone. 

[“Suha! Hey I hope I didn’t wake you. Real quick, I just want to know if you’re with Chef right now?”] 

[“Um, yes. I’m actually staying at his place tonight.”] Suha did wonder why he was asking, but more than that, Calix seemed to not let him go. Even now. Calix was trying to satiate his intense desires with some light kisses to Suha’s neck. Doing his best to ignore it, Suha continued, [“Um, how’s GoGo? Is he okay?”]

[“Yeah, we’re in the hospital right now. He suffered something that you or Chef might suffer. That’s why I was calling you. But good. Stay with Chef at his place and don’t leave his side for the entire Winter Solstice,”]

[“Winter Solstice? What do you mean by that?”] Suha was obviously confused of course. 

[“Well...it’s kinda hard to explain, but.---”] 

[“Hmmm...ah...AH!”] Suha couldn’t help but give an unintentional erotic voice over the phone when Calix began to suckle on his neck and tickle his hole again. [Ch...chef! Quit it!] Suha tried to push his very eager soulmate away. 

On the other end, in which Sahyeon actually had his phone on speaker to where both he AND Hanbin could hear, were both surprised at this sudden outburst. [“Woah...that was a pretty little voice you just let out there, Suha.”] Sahyeon said from the other end. Oh he was definitely going to tease the little Cocoball about this later! [“I um...wasn’t interrupting anything, was I? Because if I was, I could just explain tomorrow. Just make sure you stay close to Chef the entire day of the Winter Solstice, okay?”] 

[“Oh...um, okay?”] Suha was still very confused. But he wasn’t going to be allowed to ask anything more as Calix grabbed the phone. 

[“Got it. I’ll make sure he’s with me and not leave my sight. You guys can explain to us tomorrow. I’m also glad Hanbin is okay. But as you know, we had a very tough night tonight and me and Suha could really use some sleep, so we’ll be seeing you tomorrow, okay? Goodbye!”] Calix said tossing the phone to the other side of the bed. 

“Huh?? Wa-wait Chef! You didn’t hang it up properly-- ahh...aaah oh! OH!” Suha’s erotic moans then echoed through the bedroom...with the phone still on. 

Both Sahyeon and Hanbin stared at the phone in Sahyeon’s hand in an amused sort of surprise. [“At least hang up the phone before you start fucking again, you horny freaks!!”] Sahyeon yelled into the receiver. Of course promptly hanging up his end of the line before he heard anymore of Suha and Calix’s ever so passionate night. 

“Good lord…” all Sahyeon could do was laugh. He definitely had some material to tease Suha with the next morning. 

“Lucky bastard…” was really all Hanbin could say. Of course he too was amused by what he just heard. Suha really does have a very pretty erotic voice!

Sahyeon chuckled a bit. “Hey well at least they’re doing okay. And it sounds like something _we_ should’ve been doing…”

“Yeah…something I would _much rather_ be doing, but...” the guilt really wasn’t going to leave Hanbin anytime soon. 

“Hey…” Sahyeon brought in his face to nuzzle Hanbin again. “I think we were both a little at fault for this happening. Especially since it really does sound like something out of some fairytale. I probably wouldn’t have believed it as well. Then again...I really didn’t believe in soulmates either…” he gave this said soulmate a sweet kiss on his lips now that he finally wasn’t wearing a full-face oxygen mask anymore. 

“No more beating ourselves up anymore… Let’s just focus on getting better…”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Heaty*: That's what I call my electric heating blanket, okay!! XDD Consider it a hidden signature, I guess.
> 
> Brews*: Beers!


End file.
